1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic reading system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronic reading devices such as electronic books have become more and more popular. An electronic book usually adopts a reflection type display that does not need backlighting. The display relies on ambient light to display information, and the display is often very difficult to read in low ambient light condition and reading in the dark is impossible. Thus, users cannot use the electronic book in darkness or in low ambient light.